Techno Love
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: While Danny and Ember were on a date, the ghost master of technology Nicolai Technus arrives seeking advice from Danny.
1. An Unexpected Arrival

Danny and Ember were on a date in the park sitting under the moonlight and a big tree in the park while unaware that Danny's best friend Sam Manson was hiding on a branch above them spying on them out of jealousy and distrust of Ember.

Danny and Ember were about to kiss when Nicolai Technus suddenly arrived, catching the two teens, even Sam off guard. Ember angrily grabs Technus by the shirt. "You ditz! You're ruining my date! Now just go buzz off or I'll pound you into a disc!" Ember threatened and threw him away from her. "Why are you here Technus?" Danny interrogated, ready to go ghost. "Please! I mean no harm! I just want advice!" Technus revealed.

Danny, Ember, and even Sam were all stunned that Nicolai Technus, master of technology had come to Danny, his own enemy for advice! "What kind of advice?" Ember asked crossing her arms. Technus was silent before answering. "Well, I...um...I would like to know how to speak to women", he answered surprising the three teens.

Ember laughed. "So who's the 'lucky lady'?" she asked sarcastically. Danny didn't trust him. "Wait, why should I help you?" "Because you are the only one that I know of that has a girlfriend", Technus replied. Danny pondered about it for a moment and decided to help him. This made Technus really happy and repeatedly thanked him. "Yeah, yeah. But I think it be easier for me to help you if I knew which girl you had in mind", said Danny. "Right, the one female that interests me the most is-" but before he could finish his sentence, an icy blue breath escaped from Danny's mouth, telling him a third ghost was close by. "Ah man. I hope it isn't a ghost causing any trouble", Danny remarked as he turned into his ghost form. "I highly doubt that", doubted Ember. Danny turned to his girlfriend, apologizing for their date getting trashed. "It's cool Danny-boy, don't sweat it", she told him.

But her smile soon became a frown when she turned to Technus. "Way to go dickweed! There goes the most romantic moment in my life!" she pushed him into the tree, causing Sam to fall on Technus' back. Danny and Ember's eyes widened with surprise. "Sam?!" a perplexed Danny reacted to her sudden presence. Ember, perplexed as well suspected jealousy in Sam. "Were you spying on us?" Danny asked his goth friend. "Well...I...uh...umm...Danny...I..." Technus got up causing Sam to fall off his back and immediately gets up too. "Ok, Ok, I admit it! I was spying on you guys..." Sam admitted knowing it was no use trying to convince them otherwise since they've already caught her. "I'll have to deal with this later! I need to find that other ghost!" Danny then flew away leaving his girlfriend, best friend, and enemy behind in the same space.


	2. Ghost Fight

It doesn't take long for Danny to find the ghost he was sensing. It was Penelope Spectra who was robbing a beauty supply store. "With all these I'll look more beautiful than ever!" said Spectra as she came out of the store with her arms full of beauty products. "Guess again Spectra!" Spectra looks up and sees Danny Phantom. "Blast! It's that ghost brat!" she exclaimed. "Now put the salon stuff back and no one will get hurt!" Danny told her. "Hmph, what makes you think I'll do that?" Spectra grunted, refusing to comply. "You asked for it!" Danny said with his hands glowing green and shot green ghost rays at her. 

Back in the Park  
Ember and Sam were in a heated argument over Danny. Technus was getting impatient and flies away to look for Danny and to get away from the teenage girls' fighting.

Back with Danny & Spectra  
After some struggle, Danny defeats Spectra and pulls out the Fenton Thermos. But before he could trap Spectra in it, Technus arrives. "Ghost child, you are taking much too long and so I decided to-" He froze when he saw Spectra. Danny was distracted by Technus' unexpected arrival and missed his chance to use the Thermos on Spectra who took advantage of this opportunity and flew away. Danny saw this and became upset. "Dude! What was that all about? You show up uninvited and make a ghost get away from me!" But Technus wasn't listening. He was in some sort of trance. "Helllooo? I'm talking to you!" Danny said waving his hand in front of Technus' face. Then he slapped him, snapping him out of the trance. "Ow!" exclaimed Technus. "You were in some kind of trance", Danny told him. "Every time I see her, I-I feel...strange..." Technus replied slowly. Then it hit Danny like a meteor. "Wait, the girl you like is Spectra? Since when?" Danny asked surprised. "Since I found out she likes playing video games just as much as I do", answered Technus.


End file.
